Conventionally, there are a variety of physical remedy apparatuses including the one that diminishes subcutaneous fat from abdomen for promoting weight-reduction beauty treatment like a device that discharges either pressurized air or water from the tip of nozzle for stimulating abdomen using applied pressure for example, or such a device that diminishes subcutaneous fat from abdomen by promoting blood circulation simultaneous with stimulation by controlling temperature of pressurized air or water to either raise or lower temperature. Nevertheless, these conventional devices still had problems to solve. More particularly, any of these devices needed a large-scale supplementary units such as a compressor for generating a specific pneumatic or hydraulic pressure. Since provision of any supplentary unit unavoidably results in the enlarged configuration of the entire system, it prevents households from easily using any of these.